


"I'll share the blankets with you"

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert prompts [6]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kind of bed sharing?, Shirbert, They're friends but maybe something more underlying that, but innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: The thunder keeps Gilbert awake, but Anne's willing to listen.sentence prompt: "I'll share the blankets with you."





	"I'll share the blankets with you"

**Author's Note:**

> ( I didn't know a good reason for them to be at ms Barry's but just roll with it and my bad explanation haha)

* * *

  
  
  
  


Anne lay in bed, listening to the thunder. She had been in Charlottetown earlier running an errand for Marilla when she'd bumped into Gilbert. He had just come from helping out at the doctor's office of his father's friend. They had planned to get the train back but a storm had started up, causing the trains to be cancelled.

Luckily for them, Aunt Josephine had plenty of room to spare, and was able to send a telegram to let Marilla know they would be staying the night.

Anne had her own room, Gilbert just down the hall from her with Cole. 

She couldn't sleep because of the thunder, but heard a gentle tapping at her door. She got up, seeing a tired Gilbert. He clearly couldn't sleep either.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" His face was scrunched up in concern. "I shouldn't have….what was I thinking?"

He muttered to himself, about to turn away when she grabbed his arm. "Gilbert? Are you ok?"

"The thunder...I couldn't sleep."

She gestured for him to come in, closing the door behind her. She could understand why he was here, Cole and him got along but they didn't know each other that well. They'd not really spoken much other than a few sentences.

Gilbert sat on the edge of the bed as Anne waited.

He looked embarrassed, and Anne didn't think she'd ever seen him like that. "It's just, the thunder reminds me of when there was a storm on the boat. And, and everyone thought it would sink. We were right at the bow of the ship so we would have been first…" he trailed off. "Sorry...I don't know why I'm telling you this."

She put a hand on his arm, "I understand. I still have nightmares about the orphanage."

"Was it bad there?" 

"A lot of the time they'd punish me or the other girls would bully me…" she shook her head as if to physically clear away the thoughts, "But now I have the Cuthberts, and friends that care about me." 

He smiled, glad she was better now. The thunder rumbled again and he jumped.

"If...if you need to stay here tonight you can." Anne said quietly, scared she'd crossed some kind of line.

But his expression softened, "Thank you."

He grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor near the bed. Anne turned out the light, laying back in the darkness all too aware of Gilbert's presence.

"Gilbert…" Anne said, lying in the darkness.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"You, you can come up here…it's cold down there. If, if you'd like a blanket…" she was glad it was dark and he couldn't see the blush on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"I'd hate for you to get cold…"

He smiled in the dark, cautiously lifting the blanket and getting in beside her. She moved over so there was a respectable distance between them.

There were still the occasional rumbles of thunder, and she could feel him stiffen. Anne reached out a hand, lightly brushing his to try and calm him, as if to say "I'm here, don't worry."

"Goodnight Gilbert.'

"Goodnight Anne…"


End file.
